


Grocery Shopping

by cosmicharpy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Author is dumb QQ, Chubby America, Disabled Character, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mental Instability, Reposting after accidental deletion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicharpy/pseuds/cosmicharpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic bliss ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Arthur sighed around his cigarette as the rain began to pour around them. His lover of almost 5 years was nagging him about smoking in the car. Words like _health_ and _the car’s interior_ floated into Arthur’s ears momentarily before he just blocked them out entirely.

Alfred was very young when they had met. A resounding 16 to his own ailing 37. And at first Arthur had cared less about the boy. He was a slightly chubby, be-speckled blonde with far too much energy and no vocal restraint on his own thoughts. He was annoying and far too interested in other’s lives.

I.e., Arthur’s.

Arthur was far more interested in himself and his hobbies to care for anyone else around him. He had his friends but it was a rare site to see them together. All of them being far too busy or uninterested to always accompany the other. So when Arthur waltzed in his life guns ablazing Arthur was understandably annoyed.

The teen would knock on his door daily to see how the older man was doing. Bringing his too cheery smile and obnoxious voice with him. Arthur had told him several times to leave him alone but to no avail. Alfred was interested in him, to what extent Arthur didn’t quite know yet. Alfred would always ask to come inside to a resounding “No.” and then would leave soon after with a brisk wave and an optimistic “Maybe tomorrow!”.

This boy was becoming a painful thorn in his side and in that moment Arthur knew exactly what he needed to do.

The very next day Arthur heard the same rhythmic knocking he had endured for months now. Opening the door slowly he greeted the blonde and asked him to come in. Happily surprised Alfred walked in the apartment and sat down on Arthur’s plush chair. Sighing internally the brit let it go and asked Alfred if he would like a cup of tea. The young teen looked slightly disgusted before agreeing to the beverage, Arthur assuming that the chubby blonde had never tasted anything but the carbonated madness that poisoned the youth today.

Returning with two cups of Lady Grey Arthur handed Alfred his before starting an easy conversation between the two. To Arthur’s surprise he began to find the boy rather charming. The boy would go on and on about these whimsical adventures he would make up with his schoolmates, some kind of D&D-nonsense. Whatever the devil that was. Arthur was very entranced by the blonde’s movements and expressions finding the teen’s passion to be quite cute.

Mentally slapping himself didn’t occur to him before the damage had already been done. This highschooler had already done something to him. The predator inside of him already deciding on what truly had to be done with the boy.

Hours passed between the two before they decided to part ways. Alfred left hesitantly, Arthur having to promise him for a next time. As the brit was left in his apartment alone he acknowledged Alfred’s untouched up of tea.

“Good thing.” Arthur murmured.

He would have truly missed the boy had something happened to him.


	2. II

Arthur considered how he should shut his lover up. A simple kiss wouldn’t do much but infuriate the blonde. Groping him would only lead to frisky, public sex that would only lead them to be put in jail _again_. Thinking of nothing else he sighed slightly and rolled his window down flicking the cigarette out into the unforgiving weather around them.

Neither of them could drive well in such chaos so they opted to just sit in the grocery’s parking lot while the storm passed. Arthur considered the groceries in the back, wondering if Alfred’s precious popsicles would make the journey home. Glancing to the right he acknowledged the other man’s pouting lips. Catching the other’s attention he twisted his body slightly towards the blonde and pressed his hand to the other’s cheek. Wiping away the imaginary tears that may have flowed there at one time. Alfred leaned into the touch happily, nuzzling the hand slowly.

“Good puppy, we’ll be home soon.” Arthur promised, leaning forward to kiss Alfred’s forehead. Alfred sighed at the words allowing Arthur to lead his mind into a simple promise of _soon_. Arthur smiled at his dazed boy and shifted his weight to reach back for the closest bag of groceries. Trying to find a small treat for his sweet boy he noticed the contents in the bag.

“ _Alfred_ ,” Arthur began. “where did these candy bars come from?”

Flinching the boy looked down at his hands and stuttered lowly. “I-I....thought it would be oh-kay since I haven’t had one in a while.”

Sighing Arthur replied. “I’m disappointed. You know I can’t always see what you’re doing and for you to sneak food behind my back while I’m paying...”

“I’m sorry!” Alfred interrupted. “Sometimes I get these cravings and I wasn’t thinking. I just....Arthur I’m really sorry please, just please don’t hate me.”

Looking out the window Arthur allowed the boy to plea for his attention before he decided on a punishment.

“Strip. Down to your boxers with you.” Arthur’s words echoed inside the car before Alfred nodded and began stripping. “You disobeyed me Alfred. Hell, you betrayed my trust. How am I supposed to trust you after you pulled something like this?”

Nodding solemnly the blonde continued the difficult process of stripping in a car. Minutes passed between the two before Alfred was almost stark naked. Shivering slightly he waited for a response from the other man.

Hurt ran through Arthur in waves. It wasn’t enough that other past lovers had tried to do this to him in his vulnerable state, no Alfred had to chime in.

“Get out.”

Alfred starred at him in shock. “Arthur you can’t really mean...”

“Get out.” Arthur responded coldly. “I’m going home now. You can walk there and think about your actions. When you get home we’ll talk. Now. Get. Out.”

The moment the door slammed behind him Arthur backed out of the parking space and drove back home. The rain obscured his vision but he didn’t care. In this moment he didn’t care if a crater came down and killed him. He was hurt damnit! The one person that was never meant to do that to him. The one person that promised that they wouldn’t do that to him did it over a few fucking candy bars.

He could reason that Alfred was younger and didn’t understand to full implications of his actions. But damnit if it still didn’t hurt. The boy was everything to him.

His love, his life, his sanity.

It didn’t seem like Alfred minded being his caretaker. The young man seemed to enjoy being the overbearing nurse in Arthur’s life. Checking in on the brit whenever Alfred felt the urge to. Arthur didn’t truly mind it anymore. Being fussed over had its perks afterall, but perhaps Alfred was done with it.

He deserved to have a younger, more capable lover. Not someone like himself. Glancing into his rear-view mirror he glared at the folded wheelchair that lay amongst the groceries.

It wasn’t like Alfred had never known about his condition. It was as obvious to anyone from the very beginning that Arthur’s walking was minimal at best. His legs were simply too weak to sustain his own weight for long. No, Alfred had never seemed to mind.

It didn’t mean that he didn’t mind now however. They had been together for almost 5 delicious years and the boy was still in his youth. He could be with anyone now despite his chubbiness and boisterous personality. _Anyone would be thrilled to have him_ , Arthur concluded.

Once pulling into a handicapped space outside his apartment he began to allow himself to cry. He had kept the boy long enough, he needed to let him discover something beyond this. Beyond taking care of a 42 year old disabled hermit. Alfred deserved so much more.

Noticing that the rain had subsided Arthur wiped away his tears and carefully stepped out of the car. Opening the back door he grabbed his wheelchair and quickly fixed it so he could sit in it comfortably once again. Maneuvering all the grocery bags into his lap and onto the back handles he wheeled himself to his apartment door.

Wrestling amongst the groceries on his lap he finally produced the key to his apartment and pushed the door open. He put away the groceries and clambered onto Alfred’s side of the bed. Breathing in his pillow he allowed himself to cry again.

He didn’t want to let him go.

Not yet.

Not ever.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited. Domestic bliss ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot and accidentally deleted the original story. Nothing (except chapter III) has changed. Sorry I'm an idiot. Thank you for the support and I always welcome any and all criticisms! <3

An hour passed before Alfred finally trudged his body towards the door of their home. He hesitated before opening it wanting to wait just a few seconds more before they were both forced to confront the other.

He knew he was wrong. He knew that whatever excuse his brain could formulate would mean nothing to the brit at this point. Alfred had hit a raw nerve, one that would take a lot of time to heal.

If he even had a chance to that is.

Arthur was a strong man. He was stern with the youth, perhaps a bit too stern sometimes. But Alfred knew it was for the best. The man knew how to take care of him afterall. Even if an outsider couldn’t fathom the thought that Alfred was the one that truly depended on his partner.

Arthur could easily take care of himself just as he had before. His legs were worse, only keeping his weight for a minute before they would surely buckle. But Arthur was more than capable of adapting to any situation, so Alfred knew that he could be fine all on his own.

It was just that Alfred desperately didn’t want that. He wanted the grumpy man to himself. To care for him, bathe him, laugh with him, cook for him, be everything to him. He wanted him more dependent so the man wouldn’t ever want to leave.

It was selfish, sickening even. Alfred knew that but there was no help for it. Arthur had officially and completely ruined him for anyone else.

They had met when Alfred was 16 and Arthur was 37. The British man hadn’t lived in the apartment next to Alfred’s for long before the teen had been entranced by him. Lidded green eyes had met his on that first morning. Both going about their business they briefly nodded at the other before departing.

Alfred would have noisily greeted his new neighbor (as was protocol with him and everything - louder was better) but he was dumbstruck. This man was officially his _God_ and he had to know more about him.

Talking to the other man wasn’t easy at first. Alfred knew he wasn’t a looker. His belly hung, his arms were slightly flabby, and well, audience, he was chubby. Food had been both a comfort and a curse for the youth. It was delicious and he didn’t know when to stop. He’d eat for hours on end mindlessly playing a game or watching a movie while he did so and then he’d find himself cramping from it all.

He figured he wasn’t horrible looking otherwise. Perhaps his eyes were a bit too close together and yeah maybe his cowlick was a bit odd but he wasn’t disfigured. So that had to mean that he wasn’t too much of a loss cause.

The first time the teen had finally gathered enough courage to knock on the brit’s door he was met with an unamused face. The British man didn’t want to talk, rushing through the conversation as if he only had an allotted time to finish it. Alfred smiled at him trying to learn more about the man, talking slowly and carefully so the other man wouldn’t see how nervous he truly was. Alfred finally asked if it was alright if he would come in and he was met with a firm “No.” and a door to the face.

Alfred could say now that that was the moment he had fell for the man.

Bothering the grumpy beauty became a ritual for the American. He’d knock on his door every afternoon after school and casually talk to him about the weather, life, books, anything. Just anything to keep his attention on him. And every day it would end with the same request to come inside and a door slamming in his face.

Alfred figured this was progress though. At least the man always opened the door for him, he didn’t have to afterall.

Several months later Alfred was hit with a curveball. It had all started as it usually did, but it ended with him being inside the brit’s home. Arthur had even offered him tea! Tea! He hated tea preferring his carbonated/sugar induced beverages, but he wasn’t going to offend the man by not taking it.

The two talked for hours about everything. The fake smile that had dulled the brit’s handsome face had now been replaced by an endearing smirk as the conversation ran to Alfred’s hobbies. D&D usually isn’t a high point in any conversation but Arthur was really interested to learn everything about the game. _He’s a dork._ Alfred mused. _Just like me._ He smiled.

Alfred learned many new things about Arthur. Like the older man was definitely into older books, tea, and even classic rock. He also had a guitar tattoo on his hip which Alfred thought was the coolest thing. Arthur was also a huge Star Trek nerd and offered to watch episodes with him someday soon.

When they were forced to part ways Alfred made Arthur promise that they would do this tomorrow and Arthur had responded by tugging the youth’s shirt down signaling the man to come down to his level. When Alfred did the usually grumpy man folded a wild hair behind the youth’s ear and promised him with a grin.

That night Alfred laid in bed, fingers curled around his member. Losing all rhythm as he pictured Arthur in front of him. Golden blonde hair sticking out from all sides, emerald green eyes focused on him, and a devilish smile imprinted on his face.

He imaged sitting on the brit’s lap, both of their naked bodies writhing together as they succeeded in causing a heated friction between their members. Both of them would swallow each other’s names on their lips, moving faster as the heat inside their bellies swelled.

Arthur would grab the teen’s ass and force him to move even faster out of desperation, tearing into the teen’s primitive mind with a simple _Filthy slut._ Alfred came with Arthur’s name on the tip of his tongue. His cum running down his fingers he wondered if Arthur would lick it for him someday. Doing it himself he snuggled under the covers and drifted off. Thoughts of the man invading his mind even after he fell into slumber.


End file.
